Feeling sekuel
by miyazaki aika
Summary: Selama kepercayaan dan ketulusan masih ada, tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Karna cinta akan selalu setia berada di sisimu sampai kapanpun. SEKUEL FEELING! XD #Main Cast: SiBum


_**Feeling** **(sekuel) ** _

Disclaimer: semua cast milik dirinya, dan orang tua mereka, dan super junior milik S.M Entertaiment, tapi storynya punya author...

Chapter : One Shoot

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Warning : Sho-ai/yaoi, Typo(s)

Rated: T

Note: _**INI YAOI JADI DILARANG KERAS BUAT PARA ANTI YAOI UNTUK MEMBACANYA! DON'T LIKE DONT READ... IF YOU DON'T LIKE CLICK BACK! DAN LANJUTKAN HIDUPMU!**_

* * *

**_one shoot_**

Hari itu semua member super junior sedang tampil di salah satu stasiun TV di Korea, penampilan mereka sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua penggemar mereka. Saat itu semua member suju sedang bersiap-siap di ruang tunggu yang khusus disiapkan untuk mereka. Kalau kita melihat lebih jauh lagi terlihatlah para member super junior yang sedang disibukan dengan kesibukan sendiri-sendiri, misalnya Kyuhyun ia sedang 'berpacaran' dengan pacar keduanya yang membuat sang namja chingu mendelik kesal ke arahnya, sedangkan eunhyuk dan donghae sedang duduk di pojokan sambil menatap layar laptop eunhyuk entah apa yang mereka lihat yang pasti itu bukan diperuntukan untuk anak-anak. Dan di sisi lain kita bisa melihat Siwon sedang memperhatikan seseorang, seseorang yang ia cintai yang bernama Kim Kibum. Siwon tak menyangka perasaanya akan dibalas oleh Kibum, semua itu seperti mimpi. Satu minggu sesudah kejadian itu mereka masih belum ingin memberi tahu member lainya kalau mereka sudah berpacaran, kata Kibum 'biarlah mereka nanti juga tau sendiri'.

"Oi Siwon!" Seseorang memanggil Siwon yang sukses membuat Siwon sadar dari lamunanya.

"Eh? Teukkie Hyung? ada apa?"

"kau kenapa eoh? kenapa bengong terus?"

"Aku nggak bengong kok Teukkie Hyung.." Kata Siwon

"Jangan bohong Siwon-ah.."

"Uhhh baiklah-baiklahh ya aku memang melamun."

"Aku tau apa yang kau lamunkan. Pasti Kibum kan? kenapa sih kalian tak mau bilang ke member lain tentang hubungan kalian?" Kata LeeTeuk, ya memang benar hanya LeeTeuk lah yang mengetahui hubungan Siwon dan Kibum.

"Itulah masalahnya hyung, Kibum bilang mereka akan tahu sendiri."

"Bagaimana sih kalian ini? kalau kalian tak bilang tentu saja semua member tak akan pernah tau." Kata Leeteuk. Siwon yang di ceramahi LeeTeuk pun tenggelam dalam pikiranya sendiri dan munculah smirk di bibirnya.

"Kau kenapa menyeringai begitu?"

"Eh? Tidak kok Hyung..." Kata Siwon lagi.

"Hahhhh ya sudahlah kajja, sepertinya sebentar lagi kita tampil."

"Ne..."

.

.

.

Sekarang semua member super junior sedang dalam perjalanan menuju dorm memakai bus yang dikhususkan untuk mereka. Semuanya terlihat sangat lelah bahkan sampai ketiduran kecuali satu orang yang biasa kita panggil Siwon yang entah kenapa ia terus membuat smirk di bibirnya.

"Siwon-hyung?"

"Bummie? Kenapa nggak tidur?"

"Aku males.. Hyung lagi ngapain sih? kok senyum-senyum sendiri gitu?"

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Bummie..?"

"Ne?"

"Sini." Kata Siwon sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya, menyuruh Kibum duduk di pangkuanya.

"ngapain?"

"Sudahlah... ayo sini.." Kata Siwon, Kibum pun menurut karna member lain sedang tidur.

"Ada apa?"

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu ne.." Kata Siwon sambil merangkul pinggang Kibum dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kibum. Kibum yang di perlakukan seperti itu pun hanya bisa merona.

'Bummie?"

"Ne?"

"Saranghae.."

"Nado." Mereka pun tertidur..

.

.

.

Siwon memandang kesal layar televisi rumahnya. Di Televisi itu tayang sinetron yang Kibum perankan, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya sekarang Kibum-namjachingunya- sedang beradegan mesra dengan seorang yeoja. Ia benar-benar marah, Kibum itu miliknya.. hanya miliknya. Posessif? biarlah, Siwon tak perduli kalau dirinya terlalu posessif atau tidak, yang penting sekarang ia benar-benar tak tahan lagi. Ia sudah tak tahan menyembunyikan hubunganya dengan Kibum, ia mau semua orang tau kalau Kibum itu miliknya dan dia milik Kibum.

Tiba-tiba muncul seringai di bibir Siwon. Siwon pun mengambil telepon genggamnya. Ia mencari nama di kontak telephone di ponselnya.

_**"yeoboseyo?" ** _

"Tifanny ini aku Siwon."

_**"Oppa? ada apa?"** _

"Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

**_"Ne ada apa oppa?"_**

"Begini..."

.

.

.

_'Siwon super junior kembali dikabarkan menjalin hubungan dengan Tifanny Super Junior, kemarin mereka terlihat sedang berjalan bersama di restaurant mereka terlihat begitu romantis walaupun mereka masih belum memberi kabar tentang hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya." _Kira kira begitulah isi tabloid yang sedang Kibum baca. Hatinnya sakit... apa benar Siwon berselingkuh? apa benar Siwon hanya mempermainkannya?

"Wonnie?..." Lirih Kibum.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali..." Tambahnya lagi dengan mata yang berlinang air mata.

"Loh? Bummie? kenapa menangis,eoh?" Panggil Leeteuk.

"Ehhh? Hyung?"

"Ada apa Bummie? ceritakan padaku..."

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Hyung, aku baik baik saja."

"Jangan bohong bummie, katakan pada Hyung apakah ini ada sangkutanya dengan Siwon?"

"N-nde.." Lirih Kibum.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Sia dikabarkan mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan Tifanny SNSD, bahkan mereka terlihat sedang makan bersama di Restaurant... kalau hyung tak percaya, hyung bisa melihat tabloid ini..." Kata Kibum.

"Semua yang ada di tabloid ini belum tentu benar Bummie... kau tau kan sifat wartawan?"

"Walaupun begitu untuk apa Siwon-Hyung pergi dengan Tifanny.. apa dia hanya mempermainkanku?"

"Heiii... Bummie percayalah kalau Siwon itu sangat mencintaimu..."

"Nde.." Kata Kibum yang dibalas senyuman Leeteuk.

.

.

Siwon tersenyum puas dengan berita yang ada ditabloid yang sedang ia baca. Kalau begini sudah dipastikan rencananya akan berhasil.

"maafkan aku Bummie... Tapi ini juga untuk kita.."

'Oi... hyung...!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Kyu?"

"Kau pacaran ya sama Tifanny?"

"Eh? tidak..."

"Yang benar hyung? padahal beritamu itu sedang panas-panasnya loh.."

"Buat apa aku bohong Kyu?"

"Kalau begitu, kalian kenapa sampai bisa tertangkap kamera?" Kata Kyuhyun. Sontak perkataan Kyuhyun membuat smirk muncul di bibir Siwon.

"Sebelumnya kau harus berjanji harus membantuku."

"Ne aku janji."

"Baiklah, Sini.." Kata Siwon menyuruh Kyuhyun mendekat ke arahnya dan ia langsung membiskkan sesuatu.

"MMMMMWWWWWWWWOOOOO?!"

"Hei! jangan berteriak begitu. Kupingku bisa budeg tahu!"

"Baiklah... Tapi bagai mana bisa hyung?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Kau harus membantuku.."

"Ne pasti! he..he..he.."

"Heii tawamu seperti bukan berasal dari suara manusia Kyu." Kata Siwon.

"Siapa bilang aku manusia? aku kan setan..." kata kyuhyun sambil memberi smirknya. - -"

.

.

.

Kibum menyusuri gedung stasiun televisi di korea. Ia terlambat datang karna kegiatan syutingnya yang ternyata di tambah setengah jam. Dia pun berjalan sambil berlari kecil. Kakinya terhenti saat ia melihat poster Siwon dan Tifanny menempel di dinding, sepertinya itu film baru yang akan Siwon perankan. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya ia melihat kalau di poster itu pose siwon dan Tifanny sangat intim. Hatinya berusaha melawan pikiran jelek yang ada di otakknya. Tanpa basa basi lagi ia segera pergi dari situ untuk segera mendatangi ruang tunggu super junior. Saat sudah di depan pintu ia pun masuk.

"Bummie?" Kata Siwon.

"H-hyung?" Kata Kibum canggung pasalnya hanya ada Siwon di dalam sana.

"mana yang lain?" Kata Kibum lagi.

"Mereka sedang keluar..." Kata Siwon sambil menunjukan senyumnya.

"Ohhh..." Kibum pun segera mengambil baju yang akan di pakainya untuk tampil nanti dan langsung memasuki ruang ganti. Saat Kibum keluar Siwon sudah tak ada di tempatnya tapi ponsel siwon sepertinya tertinggal. Kibum pun mengambil ponsel itu dan ternyata ada massege.

**_from: Tifanny_**

**_ne, oppa ku tunggu ne... cepetan.  
_**

Dada Kibum sesak melihat kata-kata yang ada di layar HP itu. Karna penasaran ia pun membuka semua pesan yang berasal dari Tifanny

**_from: Tifanny_**

**_Oppa... aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu.  
_**

**_from: Tifanny  
_**

**_Saranghae... 3  
_**

**_from: Tifanny  
_**

**_Baiklah kita bertemu di lantai lima di dekat ruang tunggu SNSD ne?  
_**

Tanpa terasa air mata terjatuh di pipi Kibum. "Wonnie.." Lirihnya. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung keluar dari ruangan itu menuju tempat Siwon berada.

'Wonnie.."

"Kenapa kau tega.." Kata kata itulah yang selalu terlontar di bibirnya.

Tanpa terasa ia sudah berada di dekat ruang tunggu SNSD. Ia mencari di mana Siwon berada. Ia harus menemukan Siwon dan meluruskan semua ini. Dan matanya membesar karna melihat Siwon dan Tifanny memasuki suatu ruangan. Ia pun segera memasuki ruangan itu semua untuk mendengar penjelasan Siwon.

Gelap...

Itulah yang ia rasakan saat pertama kali masuk di ruangan itu. Dan tiba tiba ada sebuah sinar kecil yang ia yakini berasal dari lilin. Munculah Yesung yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu bersama Ryeowook, Tifanny dan Taeyeon

**_I will promise you to live with only you in my two eyes_**  
**_ I will promise you to live with only you in my two arms_**  
**_ From the time I open my eyes and till I sleep I will only yearn for you_**  
**_ I love you don't forget these words I Love you Forever _**_  
_

Dan datanglah lagi seberkas cahaya yang ternyata berasal dari Donghae, eunhyuk, Hyoyeon dan Yuri yang menyanyikan seuah lagu.

**_I will become the shade in the hot summer_**  
**_ I will become your umbrella when it rains_**  
**_ I will become the small chair when you become tired from walking_**  
**_ So that your happiness will be doubled, I will laugh with you_**  
**_ I will become the towel when you cry to wipe you tears_**

Saat EuhHae, dan HyoRi berhenti menyanyi datang lagi seberkas cahaya dari arah yang berbeda dan kali ini yang menyanyi adalah Sunny, Seohyun, Yoona, Jessica dan Sooyoung.

**_I will promise you to live with only you in my two eyes_**  
**_ I will promise you to live with only you in my two arms_**  
**_ From the time I open my eyes and till I sleep I will only yearn for you_**  
**_ I love you don't forget these words I Love you Forever_**

Setelah itu datang lagi cahaya yang ternyata berasal dari Hankyung, Heechul, Zhoumi, Henry, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Shindong, Kangin, Leeteuk,

**_The love I hid every single day_**  
**_ On the day we are together I will show you all_**

**_I will promise you that wherever I am I will only remember you_**  
**_ I will promise you that whatever I am doing I will remember you_**  
**_ Forever I will live with this new path in my life_**  
**_ I love you don't forget there words I love you forever_**

Dan yang terakhir keluarlah Siwon.**_  
_**

**_I will promise you to live with only you in my two eyes_**  
**_ I will promise you to live with only you in my two arms_**  
**_ From the time I open my eyes and till I sleep I will only yearn for you_**  
**_ I love you don't forget these words I Love you Forever_**

"Ap-apa ini?" Kata Kibum.

"Happy Bhirtday.." Kata Siwon yang langsung memeluk Kibum."Saranghae... maaf membuatmu sakit hati, tapi itu rencana Kyuhyun. Dan aku juga sudah tak sabar memberi tahu ke semua orang kalau kau milikku Kim Kibum."

"Kibum oppa.." Kata Tifanny yang mendekati Kibum. "Percayalah... cinta Siwon oppa hanya untukmu, ne.." Kata Tifanny yang di sebelahnya ada Taeyeon sambil tersenyum manis.

"HAPPY BHIRTHDAY! " Kata semua orang yang berada di sana.

Sekarang Kibum yakin. Selama kepercayaan dan ketulusan masih ada, tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Karna cinta akan selalu setia berada di sisimu sampai kapanpun.

**End/sekuel lagi?**

* * *

_**a/n: AKHIRNYAAAAAAAAA ! PUBLISH JUGA NI SEKUEL! maaf kalau gaje dan terlihat aneh... au sudah sangat berjuang untuk nulis ni sekuel lohh... dan juga ni FF keknya pendek amat yak? - -" Mian sekali lagi.. hehe**_

_**Special thx buat yang udah review FF feeling:  
**_

_**is0live89| frosyita| sakurafreeze| iruma-chan| AntChae6855| Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw| Princess Kyumin| Cho97| WonnieBummie| RistaMbum| yuukiheaven| grace251280| Choi SiBum  
**_

_**ada yang mau dibuat sekuel lagi gak? jadi per chapt tu one shoot tapi tetep FF Feeling ... Ada yang mau?  
**_

_**yesungdahlah  
**_

_**pai-pai ^^  
**_


End file.
